gunsnrosesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Mixes
"Rough Mixes" were a series of discs, and the contents of those discs were many demos of a wide range of songs. A large amount of them were instrumentals, and A small amount of these demos made it onto Chinese Democracy. These demos were recorded from November 2000 to November 2001. Rough Mixes 1 Original Date: November 8th 2000 Tracklist: 1. "MADAGASCAR" 11/05/00 {Drum Adds} 5:37 2. "T.W.A.T." 10/12/00 {#10} 5:10 3. "ATLAS SHRUGGED" 3/27/00 {25} 4:12 4. "PERHAPS" 3/27/00 {19} 3:56 5. "PROSTITUTE" 3/27/00 {23} 6:10 6. "RHIAD" 11/07/00 {Ver.1} 3:33 7. "CATCHER" 3/27/00 {30} 5:35 8. "CHINESE DEMOCRACY" 11/05/00 {Ver.1} 3:12 9. "The BLUES" 10/23/00 {#6} 4:44 10. "SILKWORMS" 11/07/00 {Ver.1} 3:33 Rough Mixes 2 Original Date: ??? Tracklist: 1. "P.R.L." 11/08/00 w/out THYME (no gtrs.) 3:54 2. "EYE ON YOU" 11/07/00 (VER.1) 3:36 3. "IF THE WORLD" 11/07/00 (VER.1) 5:05 4. "MUSTACHE" 11/07/00 (VER.1) 4:10 5. "QUICKSONG" 3/27/00 (10) 4:00 6. "ZODIAC 13" (no vox) 11/08/00 (VER.4) 4:38 7. "TONTO" 7/14/00 BLK/FRG dat (#3) 3:54 8. "REAL DOLL.com" 9/14/00 B. Head cd (#2) 4:04 9. "SHANKLERS REVENGE" 9/14/00 cd (#1) 3:26 10. "I'm SORRY" 10/26/00 B. Head cd (#1) 6:00 Rough Mixes 3 Original Date: ??? Tracklist: 1. "BILLIONARE" 10/15/00 BLK/FRG dat (#2) 1:31 2. "DUB SUPLEX" 10/05/00 BLK/FRG dat (#5) 3:02 3. "STATE of GRACE" 3/27/00 (12) 4:00 4. "OKLAHAOMA" 3/23/00 (10) 4:12 5. "DEVIOUS BASTARD" 10/05/00 (#6) 3:26 6. "I.R.S." 3/27/00 (21) 4:14 7. "HARDSCHOOL" 11/08/00 (12) NU AX 3:58 8. "DUMMY" 10/05/00 (#8) 6:24 Rough Mixes 4 Original Date: ??? Tracklist: 1. "ME & MY ELVIS" 3/23/00 {#10} 5:40 2. "CIRCUS MAXIMUS" 11/07/00 {Ver.1} 4:30 3. "D TUNE" 3/23/00 {11} 5:16 4. "CURLY SHUFFLE" 3/23/00 {15} 3:43 5. "NOTHING" 11/08/00 {Ver.1} 3:50 6. "AS IT BEGAN" 11/07/00 {Ver.1} 3:51 7. "THYME" 11/08/00 {P.R.L.} 1:55 Robin/Tommy Demos Original Date: April 3rd 2001 Tracklist: 1. Inside Out 2. 3 Dollar Pyramid 3. Tommy Demo #1 4. Tommy Demo #2 Rough Mixes Original Date: June 1st 2001 Tracklist: 1. Chinese Democracy (Doubled Guitars) 2. Chinese Democracy (Single Guitars) 3. Quick Song 4. Prostitute (Original Drums) 5. Prostitute (Chopped Drums) 6. The Blues 7. Rhiad & the Bediuns 8. T.W.A.T. 9. Atlas Shrugged 10. Zodiac 13 New Brain Drums Original Date: June 27th 2001 1. "Madagascar"-Drums Up**(Version Tom Likes) 2. "Madacascar"-Drums up Instrumental 3. "Madagascar"-Drums down 3 dB 4. "Madagascar"-Drums down 3 Db Instrumental 5. "Madagascar"-Old Josh Drums 6. "Madagascar"-Original Brain Drums 7. "Chinese Democracy"-Old Josh Drums 8. "Chinese Democracy"-New Brain Drums 9. "The Blues"-Old Josh Drums 10. "The Blues"-New Brain Drums 11. "Rhiad"-Old Josh Drums 12. "Rhiad"-New Brain Drums Madagascar Original Date: July 2nd 2001 Tracklist: 1. With Vocals 2. Instrumental Rhiad Original Date: July 11th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Original Rough Mix 2. Final Rough Mix with Compression (Vocals at Regular Level) 3. Final Rough Mix with Compression (Vocals Up) 4. Final Rough Mix with No Compression (Vocals at Regular Level) 5. Final Rough Mix with No Compression (Vocals up) The Blues Original Date: July 13th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Vocal at Regular Level 2. Vocal Down 1 Db 3. Instrumental Rough Mixes Original Date: July 19th 2001 Tracklist: 1. "Rhiad" 2. "Rhiad" (Eq'd Toms) 3. "Prostitute" 4. "The Blues" T.W.A.T. Original Date: August 6th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Less Ambience on Drums 2. More Ambience on Drums 3. Snare Compressed Only 4. Strings Up 5. Old Beaven Mix Atlas Shrugged Original Date: August 20th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Drums at Regular Level 2. Drums up 1.5 Db 3. Drums down 1.5 Db T.W.A.T. Original Date: August 27th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Ambience Down, Mono Room Off 2. Ambience down with Mono Room 3. Ambience at Original Level 4. Snare Sample during Outro Only 5. First Half with Old Snare, Second Half with Snare Sample Only Chinese Democracy Original Date: September 6th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Drums and Guitars at Regular Level 2. Drums up 1 dB 3. Drums up 2 dB 4. Guitars up 2.5 dB, Drums at Regular Level 5. Guitars up 1.5 dB 6. Guitars up 0.7 dB 7. Instrumental with Drums and Guitars at Regular Level Quick Song Original Date: September 29th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Full Take Without Vocal 2. Full Take with Vocal 3. Take 0 4. Take 1 5. Take 2 6. Take 3 7. Take 4 8. Take 5 9. Take 6 10. Take 7 11. Take 8 12. Take 9 13. Take 10 14. Take 11 15. Take 12 16. Take 13 17. Take 14 18. Take 15 19. Take 16 Knockin'/Jungle Original Date: September 29th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Knockin'-(Acoustic Version) W/Axl Take 3 2. Warmup... 3. Knockin' (Electric Version) Take 5 4. Welcome to the Jungle 5. Knockin' (Acoustic Version) Take 3 from 10/8/01 New Songs Original Date: November 13th 2001 "New Songs" Has Multiple Takes Of Two Different Songs. Track One and Two are "Prom Violence", and tracks 3 and 4 are "Three Dollar Pyramid" Tracklist: 1. Take 2 2. Take 3 3. Take 2 4. Take 4 The Rebel Original Date: November 15th 2001 Tracklist: 1. Take 1 = Category:Unreleased